


empty

by misqueue



Series: Five Glee Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Season/Series 04, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Break Up" / "Dynamic Duets" flashback. Blaine is too late. Prompt: empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head. It caught on the sweat glazing his shoulders and chest. It wasn't all his, and his stomach heaved at the knowledge it wasn't Kurt's either. His heart still raced from exertion, his breath still puffed, his body still warmed with pleasure. He needed to leave before Eli came back. There would be no embraces in the afterglow or words of affection. Nothing to hold on to. Blaine looked for his shoes.

A footstep sounded behind him. "Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"No," Blaine said. It was too late, and it always would be.


End file.
